The Artists
by xsarahprincess666x
Summary: R&R! She was sick of admiring from afar and she was going to change that. She was shy, but filled with a desire no one in The Leaf could fulfill. They tried of course, but they simply were not the Akatsuki artists Yuna Saotome dared to admire. They are S-rank criminals and doing this could kill her. She'd risk it. ONESHOT. POLYANDRY/LEMON hopefully not OOC.(HET)


'My parents will kill me for this' she thought to herself, 'Well unless I get killed at my destination.' She sighed, but pressed on, keeping her grey eyes focused ahead.

It was currently the dead of night, and she was attempting to trail after the 2 men she idolized. She found their art to be beautiful. The first one was one with the explosions, vivid and ringing with what she imagined to be his dominant personality. He seemed dangerous, but passionate and maybe a little crazy. He had gorgeous blond hair half tied up, leaving a chin length bang over one of his brilliant blue eyes. To match he had a sort of fem-masculine facial structure that made him appear to be some sort of fallen angel. The other was a sharingan user, with brilliant red eyes and long black hair tied low along his back, rivaling the beauty of the blond's hair. She heard of his genjutsu, the mangekyo, the art of his minds eye, and that it was a horrible death. He looked stoic and mysterious with a bit of darkness in the light of his eyes. She longed to touch that darkness, to embrace its danger. God she was nuts. She always imagined that all of those traits carried over into the bedroom, and jeez that made her weak in the knees. She guaranteed one thing, no man in her village was like that. She didn't want them, even if they seemed to want her.

She had never been taken, even at 18 years old. That didn't mean she was a prude at all, she knew she had a kawaii meets sexy vibe to her, and she showed off her body with the revealing shinobi outfit she wore. It was a matching spandex set consisting of a snow white bralette and boyshort underwear which she hid under a white silver tan sort of tortishelle patterned fur surang hip wrap, that tied into a small knot in the front. Her weapon, the dual whips known as Storm Dance had their handles strapped to her back and the whips wrapped seductively around her waist, making an X right above her belt button and finishing off by rounding her hips like a belt. It all form fitted to her petite curves with static. She kept her lavender hair in high pigtails, with straight bangs that rested over her brows with a frame that was a little longer than her jaw. She was 18 almost 19 with the body to show it, but her face made her look 15 or so, and being only 5ft even didn't help.

It had been about 4 hours since she left. She had covered many miles in a short time thanks to her lightning-step jutsu, but it sure was wearing her out. It was her own fault she supposed, but she heard rumors that the blond rogue ninja was seen in the general vicinity along with the sharingan user. She had a once in a lifetime chance to meet them.

'Well, I'll try a scan here. There's a fair amount of caves in this area of land, right? And I heard an explosion near here…' She thought as she stopped to crouch on a branch, then proceeded to make a quick hand sign then place her hands on the branch. Soon, small electric currents are sent trickling down the tree she stood in, disappearing underground and within the very own electrical fields surrounding all that was living, flowing in undetectable. She closed her eyes and could see an electrical flow of everything within a 15 mile radius. 'There!' She detected 2 ninja only 1 mile away, to the northeast of her current position. 'Hopefully they have not detected me if I am this close! They're Akatsuki members, not genin...' she thought grimly.

Coming to her feet, she can smell the smoke now. The explosive must've been small. Perhaps they were about to settle down for the night. Now is the time then. She quietly heads in the direction of the 2 ninja, hoping it's them at all. The closer she got, the more the air thickened with danger. Finally she stops. Just outside a small cave they sat in front of a small fire. It seemed they didn't notice her presence, she hoped.

"Pein is not going to be happy that the nine-tails wasn't even around here. So much for that idiot spy, un." Deidara says.

"It is out of our control, it's best not to worry about it." Itachi replies, not even looking up from the flame that illuminated their sexy faces. 'They're even hotter in person' Yuna thought to herself. Itachi continues, "Besides we have a different spy to worry about." She gasps. 'Does he mean me?'

"Is that so, un." Her hands grip the whip handles as they snake off of her body, landing gracefully at her feet. Suddenly right next to her she notices a small clay caterpillar. 'Fuck' she leaps away and smacks it with her whip that now was radiating lightning just before it exploded.

"There it is. The spy." Itachi had a cold tone as he spoke. They now were facing her direction where she hid in the darkness.

"Why don't you come on out before I just blow you to bits." Deidara warns, a smirk on his face as his hand buries into his clay bag.

She slowly walks into their view. She didn't intend to fight them, she wanted to know them like no other, and for them to know her the same way.

She watches their eyes capture her form. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Itachi speaks up. His eyes are boring into her, she could feel the small shift within her, she was under his genjutsu though it was not activated to harm her yet.

"Saotome Yuna…" she speaks clearly. "I.. don't want to fight, or spy or whatever… I just.. you two are…" she started stumbling on her words as the world around her turns black, 2 red eyes glaring at her, pinned to something wooden by force thigh there were stakes floating, waiting to impale her flesh, crows circling overhead.

"I just have always found your arts to be beautiful, I wanted to meet you both in person, see it f-for myself." Her heart was racing. She could faintly hear Deidara asking Itachi if she was lying. After a moment a she hears a faint "no she's not…" suddenly the dangerous surroundings dissipated. He had released her from the genjutsu. This was when she realized however, that Deidara was pressed behind her with a kunai at her throat.

She gulps at the sharp metal pressed against her jugular. Her silver eyes stare up and lock with thr deep blue eyes of her captor. Suddenly he speaks. "Our art, yeah? Whose is better? Mine right? Itachi doesn't make true art."

Itachi didn't seem to care about his weird at all.

"Well… neither is better… they are uniquely stunning in their own special way senpai…" she says softly as a mouse, though her veins were coursing with excitement. The expression of rage on his face changes to a sort of dark unreadable expression.

"Senpai, huh?" His kunai slowly traced down her neck, just barely below the pressure to draw blood.

"Can you both show me your arts in person? Hidden Leaf News has shown footage, but it's not enough." By now Itachi had strolled closer to her. He was only a foot in front.

"Deidara, remove your kunai from her neck." It is placed back in his cloak with groan of distaste. "why should we indulge you?" 'God he looks so cold…it's deliciously scary.'

"I w-will give you both uhmmm…" she felt sweat running down her cheeks. 'Give them what? Think fast idiot they'll kill you if you're out of line!' "My…..self?" she finishes her statement uncertainly. That was the best she could come up with. Really?

She noticed now that Deidara's free arm had never released her hips and slightly tightened at her words, while Uchiha simply rose a brow.

"You got a lot of guts to come here for something like that, un." Deidara speaks before the hand that formerly held a kunai digs into his bag of clay. Her eyes watched in a trance as the mouth on his palm chewed and out it had spit a large butterfly. Her eyes stared, glittering with fascination. Deidara saw the look and smirked a little with pride. Suddenly it flew off his palm and high into the sky. With a quick hand sign he says, "Katsu!" and the butterfly explodes like a firework, rainbow fire dancing in the wind.

"Deidara that was beautiful!" she squeaked looking up at him. Their eyes meet again and he can see the innocent wonder in her eyes. It tugs his heart strings, the ones he thought had disappeared with the person he was before being forced to join this stupid group.

"That was nothing, un. Watch this!" he had more giddiness in his tone as he dug for more clay. This time it was a barrage of small butterflies. They were the same shade of violet as her hair. They blanketed the sky above the trees before he again shouted "Katsu!" they exploded one by one like a chain reaction, each burning a different color.

"Oh Dei-Dei Senpai!" she exclaimed, just in time for the hand that remained solidly on her hip to open its lips, the tongue flicking out to trace her exposed hip bone, just once. Goosebumps rise upon her flesh as a shudder shakes her body.

As the colors dissipated her world began changing around her. Aside from those ruby eyes, Deidara, and blackness, she saw nothing. Itachi's voice rings through her head. "This genjutsu can do whatever I want it to. It doesn't need to hurt or look a certain way. It is whatever my minds eye can paint. Usually my art is dark and torturous, but you have exceptional beauty and I haven't detected a single word of untruth. I may be rusty, but here it goes."

The eyes slowly disappear. Cherry blossoms begin raining slowly down in the darkness, collecting at her feet. As they do the world changes further and she sees a beautiful sunset beyond the petals which now shimmer as they trickle down in slow motion, now melting into gold and pink puddles on the ground. Glittering ethereal birds and butterflies begin fluttering around her, her eyes wide in awe. They seem to grab her as they land all over her body which gently floats up, and comes to a laying position in the pool of beauty. "Itachi senpai, this is amazing…" she whispers, not knowing if he can even hear her. The butterflies and birds dance over body leaving gentle tingles in their wake. She giggles, feeling less darkness coming from his aura. She felt safe now. She wasn't going to die. The danger in the air lifted. As this thought finished, she entered the real world again, the once beautiful scene melting away.

She finds that her position had changed in real life too, and her body was sprawled across a large fur and leather sleeping bag next to the small fire they had made. Both men were sitting by her, sitting on either side. She found them both smiling, a new side of the Akatsuki members that most likely no one has seen, and she feels her cheeks darken. It made her feel special. No man back in Konoha could make her feel this, no way, this duality was too much.

"Dei-Dei, 'Tachi…" her voice leaves in whispers, feeling she just may be able to call them that. "please accept my return gift to you…" 'Please accept me…' she thought that last part in her head.

"Well, for such a gorgeous girl we can put aside our dislike for each other can't we Deidara?" Itachi says looking up at his not usual team member.

Deidara looked annoyed at Itachi, grumbling under his breath before glancing down at her. The look faded back into the peaceful one he had had a second ago. "Yeah, I think so, un."

Her heart started skipping wildly in her chest. They agreed, they fucking agreed! She felt elated. "Oh, thank you! I have wanted this for so long, you are both a dream come true…" she says in an overly excited voice, her hands boldly reaching out to grasp Deidara by the collar of his cloak. For a split second, he looked defensive like he thought she would randomly attack him, but he calmed quickly when she had simply brought his face toward her own. Placing a kiss on his cheek, not wanting to push it and scare him away, he lifts only slightly to shake his head no. For a moment she frowns thinking she was being rejected.

"I want _this._ " He whispers, then covers her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. A soft whimper escapes against his lips and she can feel him smile against her. His hand gently cups her neck where he had previously nicked her with the kunai, the mouth on his hand placing gentle kisses on that spot now, almost as if to apologize for his previous aggression. Deidara felt his chest swell with a bubbliness, not the aggressive explosive bubbliness he was used to, but a warm one like sparkling hot sake. He had forgotten he had a heart and hadn't been with a woman since joining the group all that time ago. Everyone was normally too afraid to get close to him. The small mousy squeak that left her lips in response to the lips tracing her pale neck was beginning to make him hunger for more.

Itachi watched his teammate kiss Yuna, analyzed her face as it started turning pink. She was seriously cute to him, yet sexy too. His eyes traveled down, staring at the curves of her petite body that was so scantily covered for having such an innocent air to her. His hand slowly reached out, his fingertips tracing softly over her flat tummy. Her body arched into his touch.

Deidara began slowly trailing his kisses lower, his main lips replacing the mouth on his hand, both hands now running down her sides, licking her sensitive skin the whole way down. She felt her own hunger starting to build, finding she wished to stripped off what little she wore and be taken right there. As his tongue lapped at her hip bone she released a soft moan, which was quickly captured by Itachi's lips this time. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, beckoning her to let him in. She obliged eagerly, her hands teaching back to yank out his hair tie. It fell into a dark cascade around her, and she tangled her hands into it.

Deidara watched his new found princess with glowing eyes. Even kissing Itachi, she looked like an angel with her adorable violet pigtails splayed beside her head and shining silver eyes. He moved his hands to her thighs, tracing his tongues up and under her fur wrap causing her to giggle into Itachi's lips. Both men were smiling. Dei's hands moved quickly to her wrap, easily untying the knot and throwing the thing open. He licked his lips. 'She only wore panties under that wrap!' He noticed then a small mark on her thigh. It had been hidden under the wrap. Almost unnoticeable, it appeared to be a… he looked harder. A hicky? It was almost gone it appeared, but he felt a small surge of rage.

His face changed almost to that of the anger he felt. Who touched their precious flower first? "Itachi! Look!"

Itachi broke away from the kiss that left Yuna whimpering from the loss of contact.

"What is it Deidara?" he replied calmly, then followed he teammates gaze to the hint of a hicky. "Oh…" Yuna lifted her head to see why her boys were upset and gasped.

"Oh! Guys! Th-that was nothing I swear! It was a guy back at the village last week and I just was feeling lonely… but I swear nothing more happened… the only places I have been touched are the spots that aren't clothed… no one has touched my… you know…" she was indicating to her more privates areas, the spots covered in white spandex.

Itachi's eyes close and he nods. "She is telling the truth Deidara." They both smile somewhat, and look back down at her. She could not read what was running through their minds.

"My lovers…" she began, catching their attention. "I am sorry if it hurt your feelings… I have been saving myself for you both, in hopes that this dream would come true… when I said I would give you myself, I didn't mean for the night, I meant for forever if you want me…" she finishes breathlessly.

"Yeah, un? Well then this has gotta go." Her blond beauty speaks, a hint of possessiveness laced in his tone. He brings his lips down to the spot that some idiot was and bit down. Causing her to squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure as he then sucked in the skin, creating his own mark over it. She belonged to him now. He didn't know why he and even Itachi seemed to be falling for this woman fast and hard. If he hadn't known any better, he'd wondered if it was a genjutsu. With these thoughts he bit harder and harder, not fully satisfied until he tasted the metallic flavor of her blood in his mouth. He pulled away looking at the ring he lift in her skin, then bent down again, trailing his tongue affectionately over the crimson pearls of blood. Fuck she is amazing.

Itachi knew he too was falling in love faster than he thought humanly possible, especially for him. That night so long ago, he thought he erased his ability to love, yet here he was with his heart pounding almost painfully aware of his feelings for the girl. He knew felt she felt the same way because his genjutsu was lightly activated to detect her emotions. She was head over heels in love with both of them, but he could also feel a sort of 'finally after so long!'. She truly idolized them.

Suddenly they stood and removed their cloaks. Dei was left in simple pants as well as Itachi. Their skin looked like porcelain in the moonlight, each muscle traced beneath its cool glow. Her hands were outstretched as she pouted at the loss of contact. They drop back down to her as she watched with shy yet happy eyes. "We're still here babygirl, not going anywhere, un."

Without warning, a glint of silver appears and her bralette suddenly is split in half, revealing her breasts to them. Her cheeks flush as her nipples harden in the cool night air. Without hesitation, their lips trace her cheeks, each taking a side and leaving lingering kisses down her neck, nipping a biting leaving their own hickies. She moans aloud, as they venture lower, each suckling a sensitive nipple into their mouth, grinning as her hands tangled wildly into their hair. "Dei-dei, 'Tachi!" she whimpers, arching her chest into their lips further. She feels their tongues flicking over the hardened peaks, tugging and groping her full breasts, hands roaming her body. She wiggled beneath them feeling the burning trails they left the path of their fingers and the cool wetness left by the tongue on Deidara's palms.

She could feel them smiling into it which warmed her to the core. Dei-dei's hand started swirling down her body, following a trail to the heat that was forming between her legs. God she wanted them to take her! Deidara's trailing hand suddenly cupped her heat as he removed his lips from her perky breast with a pop. She let out a squeak in response to the pressure. Itachi was quick to cover her free nipple with his hand. He releases a soft groan, his lips now traveling, sucking on various spots of her neck and chest, small marks being left in their path. He found himself getting hard quick watching his possessive marks pop up, leaving purple over her milky skin.

She moaned at these ministrations, watching Deidara half lidded as he moved his body between her legs, kissing and licking with all three of his mouths up her creamy thighs. He could smell her sex, the more he spread her legs. He began hardening at the sweet, intoxicating scent. While Dei teased her below, Itachi did above. She felt for the erection that was now straining against Itachi's pants. He felt big, and for a moment she wondered if her small frame could handle it, but the thought quickly passed when he twitched against her palm, capturing her lips within his own groan. She parted her lips, allowing their tongues to dance in passion.

She notices then that Dei's kisses and licks were dangerously close to her heat and began squirming when he teasingly cupped her there pressing his palm firmly against her clit, still over her panties. She groaned and squeezed Itachi senpai's erection through his pants, tugging at those now. She wanted them gone, and he seemed to as well as he quickly stood and dropped both pants and boxers in one go, springing free from the confines of the cloth. As soon as he was back in reach, Yuna's hand found his length and began slowly tracing over it, massaging the tip with her thumb, making use of the small dribble of precum she had been blessed to receive. Tachi let out a moan as he started biting down on his little flower. He stopped her working hand. 'I will get this pleasure soon enough' He thought, wanting to wait until he could sheath himself in her heat. He drew small traces of blood before lapping it away. She felt like she was going to explode, notes of pain and pleasure surging through her. His fingers found her pebbled nipples flicking gently over them and she let out a soft 'ahh' sound.

Dei paid no mind to what happened above him, he was too focused on this innocent vixen, feeling the wetness soaking her panties. "Deidara please!" He grinned, hearing she was begging now, he was satisfied with beginning. Slowly he pulls her panties down and off, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of her glistening sex, her small clit barely visible between her equally small folds. He wasn't surprised since the rest of her was so adorably tiny. Itachi felt her breathing suddenly begin to pick up then she filled his mouth with a small cry. He broke their kissing to look down noting that Deidara had gotten her panties off and that his tongue was sliding up their new flowers slit.

Deidara slid his tongue up her, getting close to her clit, but not quite. She began to pout, trying to move her hips so it would hit, but he stopped, blowing gently on her sex while she whimpers. "Dei-dei, please sir!" He moved his gaze up looking into her storm cloud eyes. They were lit up with need, desire. Finally he decides to oblige and starts kissing her wet folds, then slips his tongue over her sensitive nub. Her heart was pounding. Pleasure raked through her body. She moaned throwing back her head as Dei lapped at her. Itachi was adding to the pleasure by flicking his tongues tip over her nipples with his fingers ghosting over each curve of her body, tracing hearts and loving nothings over her skin. That's when Deidara slowly slips a finger into her. He could tell already tell she was still a virgin. 'I will be the one' he thought, 'I deflower our angel.'

Her breathing goes ragged, her face twisted in pleasure. Dei wasn't letting up now, no. He loved explosions, but this was one of a special type, one of ecstasy and love. He sucked gently on her clit as he pumped his finger in and out, slowly adding a second. He felt the small twitches from her body trying to register the rush of pleasure it was receiving.

She was building up suddenly and quickly, her body laying open and relaxed, yet feeling so damn alive and good. She moaned "Master Deidara!" she cried, the combination of Itachi's and Deidara's possessive playing driving her over the edge into a blissful orgasm, Itachi was quick to muffle her pleased yelps with a searing hot kiss. He kept his eyes open watching her face change expressions fluidly. The ecstasy was written all over it.

Deidara groaned against his lover's sex, tasting her as she came, feeling her quiver and tighten around his pumping fingers. He slid them out of her and stood, removing his pants and boxers. He needed her now. She was gazing at him panting, eyes half lidded, eying his size. He knew he wasn't small, and she noticed too.

"I will be right here my flower, I will show you my love as soon as he is done." He kisses Yuna one last time before letting Deidara take over. 'So they are tag teaming me.' She thought.

Dei seemed to notice her worried look and slid up her body, his length resting between her thighs. He kissed up her neck, his free hand nipping and licking her sensitive hips as his main mouth reaches her ear. He nibbled gently before whispering, "Don't worry princess, I will be careful with you." She nodded and smiled, bathed in the moonlight. He kissed her lips, slowly guiding himself between her folds, sliding himself in with care. He caressed her upon reaching her barrier.

"You belong to us now, princess." He whispered softly against her lips before forcing past her barrier. She cried out in pain and he immediately took her lips again, capturing that pain, then kissing away the small tears that formed in her eyes. He stayed still, allowing her to adjust to his size before beginning at a slow pace, his own groans pressing forth. She was hot, tight, and wet around his member, so much so that controlling himself was a challenge.

The pain was subsiding quickly and began switching to pleasure. He was being so gentle with her to keep from causing her pain and she loved that he was sweet so deep down. His bedroom mannerisms didn't line up with his crazy personality, but she loved it, loved him all the same. He noticed when she was more relaxed and began speeding up. Each time he thrust in now, whimpers of pleasure escaped her. They were lip locked now, moaning together, at a quick steady pace, skin clapping at the force of it. She felt herself building up again. Master Dei picked up on this and sent a hand down below, making its mouth lap her exposed clit.

She trembled beneath him, breasts bouncing with each pump, he could feel a familiar feeling starting to churn in his gut. Watching his princess writhing at his every touch drove him crazy. He bit her lower lip, drawing a little blood before lapping it up affectionately.

Her head was spinning arms wrapped tightly around Master Dei, she was going to cum again! He kept hitting a sweet spot within her, clit taking more abuse. With a squeak her orgasm rocketed through her, clenching tight around Dei's length. Shortly after, Deidara's face started contorting, his eyes darkening. "Oh fuck, babygirl!" he half yelled, emptying himself within her, marking her as his. He groaned as the waves of pleasure coursed through him breathing heavy and planting kisses all over his smiling girls face. With one final kiss to her lips he pops out of her, assuring her he'll be right where Itachi had been sitting.

She nods and watches as the men swapped places. "There's my flower…" he whispers softly, to her. He stared down at her petite luscious body smirking at all his markings on her. He was getting hard again already. She watched his member slowly rise to attention. He couldn't wait. He kissed her lips then pressed himself into her still allowing her to adjust, filling the space Deidara just had been. God she was tight… Her lips parted as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear, kissing on his neck while he passionately made love to her. Her mind was blown. She had no idea sex was this good. "Hold on babe." Master Tachi ordered. She did and he sat them up. She was in his lap now, legs around his waist and the rest of her tangled around him affectionately in their seated position. He began moving again, momentum building up with ease. 'Ah he's hitting the same spot as Deidara!' They both began moaning together in their fit of passion, bodies overflowing with ecstasy. In and out, her tightness was wrapped around him, the base of his length continuously massaging her clit.

"Right there, ooooh!" she cooed at the combination of sensations. Itachi grabbed ans tilted her head back to nip at her neck again, leaving ever more hues of purple on her perfect flesh. He could feel the familiar churning in his gut, and his balls tightening. At the last second he swung them back down pinning her wrists above her head with dominance as he made love to her. Neither of them could take it anymore and they both came simultaneously, yells of pure pleasure filled the night as her Tachi emptied himself inside her. He released her wrists and drew small body were clung tightly together breathing hard. Kissing once they gazed into each others eyes. His red beautiful eyes. He slipped out of her and easily picked her into the air to twist her into a cradle style carry. She was sweating, hair disheveled, the smell of their love making coming off her skin. She was an absolute angel, their angel. Deidara appears in front of Itachi handing him his boxers and pants. Dei had already redressed into his and took Yuna from Itachi so he could do the same.

"How were _those_ explosions, un?" he asked with a smirk gently giving the tip of her nose a tap. She blushed deeply.

"Everything was amazing…" she breathed against his lips before planting a lingering kiss there before quickly hiding her face his neck.

"For one so ballsy to meet us like this, you are sure are shy, yeah." He comments with smile. Kissing the top of her head, he lies her down again. She looked exhausted by the two. He grabs his girl's panties and slides them on her, smiling at the small puddle on the sleeping roll, the hints of her taken virginity and her multiple times cumming clearly visible. He grabbed his cloak. He could feel the chill in the air and so could Itachi who was sitting next to Yuna's other side. They both stared at her with a smile as Dei wrapped her up in his cloak. She was so small in stature he knew she had to be cold now. She told him thanks, and snuggled between them as they all got under the covers. She turned to face Itachi who normally had no expression, still with a small smile on his lips. This had been unexpected, especially catching such strong feelings for the violet haired beauty.

He gently began stroking her hair as her eyes were becoming heavy. "Dei-dei… Tachi?" she said quietly.

"Yes babygirl?" they said.

"I love you…"

Without missing a beat they spoke together. "We love you too princess." Shortly after, with Deidara holding her from behind, and Itachi from the front, they fell into a sweet heavy slumber.


End file.
